The advent of networked client devices (e.g., devices that are connected to a common network), such as Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) devices, within the home has created a mixture of different interfaces through which subscribers may consume multimedia. Once connected to a network, networked client devices can communicate and interact with each other as well as with customer premise equipment (CPE) devices. In embodiments, CPE devices in a subscriber's home are provided by a multiple system operator (MSO), whereas client devices are not. Client devices, and in some cases, CPE devices, may not be able to recognize or process communications that are delivered using a protocol or standard with which the client devices or CPE devices are unfamiliar.
MSOs offer a variety of services and content to subscribers, and generally, MSOs provide subscribers with CPE devices capable of receiving offered services and content. For example, MSOs may provide subscribers with a set-top box (STB) that can access quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) video sources through QAM tuners. MSOs may also provide Internet protocol television (IPTV) content to subscribers. IPTV content may include any video content that is delivered to a device at a customer premise over an Internet protocol (IP) infrastructure. However, an STB existing at a customer premise might only have the capability to access video from QAM sources, and might not have an avenue for communicating over an IP infrastructure. When switched digital video (SDV) became available to subscribers, MSOs offered SDV tuning adapters to allow existing STBs to receive content on SDV channels. However, SDV tuning adapters merely serve to guide a STB in tuning to SDV channels, and SDV tuning adapters do not give STBs the ability process IPTV content. Therefore, a need exists for improving methods and systems for delivering video content to subscribers over an IP infrastructure.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.